How You Remind Me
by Grim Reapress
Summary: it's a suicidal songfic where someone dies......


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, I also don't own any of Nickelback's songs.

****

How You Remind Me by Nickelback

///Never made it as a wise man,

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin',

Tired of livin' like a blind man,

I'm sick of sick without a sense of feeling///

Duo slowly got out of bed and let out a huge yawn. He looked around the room and did not have a clue where the hell he was. 'Oh shit. Where the hell I?' he asked himself silently. He heard footsteps coming down the hall and saw the door slowly creak open; Duo crawled back under the covers so the person could not see his nude body. In from the doorway stepped Kiarda, the newest, and most annoying, Gundam pilot.

"Heya Due! What's up? Did you have a good sleep?"

Duo pulled up the covers so only his head was showing, "Uh, hi 'Yarda. Where am I?"

Kiarda grinned, "The mental institution!"

"Nani!?!?"

Kiarda burst out laughing, "The mental institution."

"Why!?!"

"Because you need some mental therapy!"

"Nani!?! No I don't! I'm fine!"

"Yea, in your little mind."

Duo's eyes went wide and he began to protest.

"Oh! Don't worry! You'll be here with all the other G-pilots, except for me, of course."

"But... This doesn't look like a mental institution!"

"That's because it isn't!"

"Nani!?!?"

Kiarda laughed, "Oh Duo! I was just kidding about the mental institution thing! I just wanted to see how you'd react!"

Duo growled, "So, tell me Kiarda, where am I?"

"My house."

"How'd I get here?"

"You were drunk. So you came with me here."

Duo shivered 'Ugh, I hate that bitch, she gives me the creeps. I hope I didn't do anything stupid.' "Did I do anything I'm gonna regret?"

Kiarda blushed.

'Damn. Why did I have to drink so much punch last night!'

///This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me of what I really am///

Duo started to get a headache and then started to remember what had happened.

~Flashback~

"Hey Duo!" yelled Quatre as Duo was drinking his seventeenth cup of punch, "haven't you already had enough punch!"

Duo grinned, "Nope," and took another sip of his punch.

Quatre laughed, "Whatever," and walked away.

A few minutes later Wufei came over to the punch bowl, "Hey onna."

Duo looked strangely at Wufei and burst out laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?! You're supposed to be angry!"

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"Really? Why?"

Wufei shook his head, "Never mind" and walked away.

Duo looked across the room at Heero attempting to dance with Realina. He chuckled and turned his attention to the music playing,

///It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story,

This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking,

I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle,

These five words in my head scream "are we havin' fun yet?"///

Duo chuckled, this was his and Roxie's song, it was too bad she wasn't there with him.

///It's not like you didn't know that, 

I said I love you and I swear that I still do,

And it must've been so bad,

'Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you///

'It's just too bad that we're apart now. What a bummer' a few minutes later he heard footsteps coming closer, he looked up.

"Hey Duos!" greeted the bitchy Kiarda.

Duo took a sip of his punch and ran away.

~End Flashback~

///This is how you remind me,

This is how you remind me of what I really am///

"Duo? Duo? Are you okay?" Quatre asked quietly.

Duo opened his eyes and looked up at Quatre, "Yeah, of course I am. Where am I?"

"The hospital."

"Nani!?!?" Duo looked around, "Why? What happened?"

"Duo," a tear trickled down Quatre's cheek, "you... you tried to commit suicide."

"I did?"

///It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story,

This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking,

I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle,

These five words in my head scream, "are we havin' fun yet?"///

~Flashback~

Duo slammed the door behind him, the hangover from the spiked punch was starting to claim his as prisoner. He took out his pocket knife. "So this will end everything, will it?" he pulled out the blade. "Well, Roxie, I hope you're happy." he flicked the blade a couple times over his wrist a couple of times, and then moved over to his other wrist. The blade was starting to turn a crimson red, although he didn't seem to be feeling any pain whatsoever, but then he hit a major vein and dropped the knife to the floor. Duo fell to his knees and before he blacked out managed to whisper, "Why?"

///Never made it as a wise man,

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin',

This is how you remind me,

This is how you remind me of what I really am///

~End Flashback~

"Duo... Duo... Duo, wake up. It's me."

Duo opened his eyes and looked up at Roxie.

"Hey Duo."

"Hey..."

"How do you feel?"

"Light-headed... Roxie, am I going to die?"

"Of course not," Roxie started to cry, "You're gonna be just fine."

"Liar."

"I'm sorry Duo, I'm sorry. I never knew... never knew that dumping you... would... would cause you so much pain. I never thought that you'd cared for me that deeply." she looked deep into Duo's now unusually dull eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Duo smiled weakly, "I'm the god of death, I have no reason to fear death."

"Oh god Duo, no."

"Hey Duo." Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Kiarda, and even Wufei walked into he hospital room.

"We came to pay our last respects." Heero said as a tear slid down his face, "We're gonna miss you."

"Yea," added Wufei, "we will."

"Thanks guys," Duo gasped in pain, and smiled weakly to cover it up, "bye." he whispered very quietly.

"Duo! Noooooooo!" Roxie screamed as Duo stopped breathing. A small smile plastered on his dead face.

///It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story,

This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking,

I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle,

These five words in my head scream, "are we havin' fun yet?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

*sniff, sniff* I killed Duo! *sniff* Gimme some feedback, k? I need some inspiration, for my next songfics.


End file.
